The Way of the Hob
*200 *400 *200 |Previous = More and More and More |Next = The Long Road Home|Expansion Pack = Curse of the Hobgobbler}} 1 - Find the Hobgobbler scales (10) :Scale Locations: #By the Fountain; #By Snotlout's house; #By the boarded cave, there will be a pack of four Hobgobblers; #By Tuffnut's house, there will be a Hobgobbler stumbling into a wall; #In Hiccup and Astrid's house, there will be a Hobgobbler nibbling into a pole; #In the middle of the Blacksmith; #By Bucket's house, there will be two Hobgobblers; #On a high ground in front of Bucket's house; #On a high ground in front of the Fishing Spot by Mulch; #On a high ground by the watefalls, two Hobgobblers keep stumbling into each other in flight; found: 10 Piles of Hobgobbler Scales 2 - Give the scales to Gobber 3 - Stand before Tuffnut at New Berk 4 - Click on Tuffnut and stand before him :Note: You need to click on Tuffnut when standing in front of him. I you're on his side or behind him, the dialogue will not appear. Player and the Hobgobbler having a staring contest, after 2-3 camera pannings, the Hobgobbler "loses" by clearing one of its eyes with the tongue and it ends with Tuffnut cheering 5 - Talk to the Archaeologist :Note: Skulder isn't by the cave, he's by the bridge close to the Mulch's Fishing Spot, this is perhaps a glitch. 6 - Click on the Hobgobbler (6) :Note: The gathering is by Skulder, on the same bridge. 7 - Come back to Tufffnut 8 - Mount the Hobgobbler :Note: The normal Hobgobbler, not the Smitten one. 9 - Fly to the sheep gathering at New Berk sheep and poo 1.png|The Sheep gathering 10 - Shovel the poop (8) :Note: After shoving 4 poops, the step will change to "For Thor's sake, there's so much poop" until you shove for another poop. 11 - Talk to Gobber received: 1 Hobgobbler Dragon Armor and 1 Battle Backpack Slot center|thumb|100px :Note: You'll be given a Customize screen for the Hobgobbler Dragon Armor. 12 - Go to the Lookout in your new armor 13 - Talk to the Botanist 14 - Grab all the green baby Hobgobblers in the Lookout (10) :Baby Hobgobblers Locations: #By the pumpkins in The Farm's entrance; #Biting the 2nd bridge that leads to the walkable highest point; #On the said highest point, by the telescope; #On the non-functioning lift; #On the docks, a bit close to the ship; #On the bucket right below the windmill; #By the tunnel to The School; #By Wartihog; #By the waterfall closest to the tunnel entrance to the School, the baby is hovering; #By the beach without Wartihog and close to the Fishing Spot. 15 - Go to Zippleback Island 16 - Talk to Ruffnut 17 - Find the Dragon Root Hobgobblers gradually surrounding the player 18 - Guard the dragon root and defeat the Dragon Tactics battle Level 2: Dragon Root Mania 19 - Talk to Ruffnut Gallery Scale Locations hobscales location 2.png|Scale 1# location hobscales location 4.png|Scale #3 location hobgobbler hitting wall.png|Scale #4 location hobscales location 1.png|Scale #5 location hobscales location 3.png|Scale #7 location hobscales location 5.png|Scale #8 location hobscales location 6.png|Scale #9 location Other hobgobbler wall hit.gif|Hobgobbler hitting a wall hobs hit each.gif|Hobgobblers hitting eachother smittenhob teleport.gif|Smitten Hobgobbler teleporting player riding wild hob 1.png|Player riding a wild Hobgobbler player riding wild hob 2.png|Player flying a wild Hobgobbler sheep and poo 2.png|Sheep and dropping lookout hob 1.png|The Lookout being overrun by Hobgobblers lookout hob 2.png tuff n ruffs hob.png|Tuffnut and Ruffnut's corner also overrun by Hobgobblers Dragon root.png|Hobgobbler biting a Dragon Root Category:Expansion packs quests Category:Curse of the Hobgobbler quests